Drabbles
by AllieJannie
Summary: Short stories of different characters from Harry Potter.
1. Time To Let Go

**These are just drabbles from different characters! Most of them are for the July Event Character Versatility Competition! :)**

 **#1 Harry Potter and #98 Daphne Greengrass**

Harry Potter let the soft wind blow his dark hair as he stares at the large window to his right. It's the day again. It's the day when everybody marks it as both the beginning and the end. It is when everybody mourns for the death permanently while they also celebrate for the new lives and the lives that has lived. It is also when he met the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen–Daphne Greengrass. There is so many things that's positive about that day, May 2, 1998, that it might make him smile. Key word there–might. The Second Wizarding War has held so much casualties, so much deaths both in Hogwarts and in London. Fred Weasley. Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore. Alastor Moody. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Dobby.

He flinches as each name and face pass his head. It has never cross him how three years could pass so quickly. At least now, it has calmed down; George Weasley has finally start to smile. Hermione Granger has finally start to get over from the death of her parents, and she finally gotten married to Ron. Hogwarts is finally done with its reconstruction, and it's now accepting students.

"Harry," the said man turns his head to see a blonde woman right beside him. She squeezes his shoulders, and her bright blue eyes stares at him. "Come have breakfast." She gives a small genuine smile.

He sighs, "I don't much of an appetite, Daph."

Daphne scoffs at him, crossing her arms immediately when he begins to protest. Shaking her head, she gives him a disapproving frown, "Harry James Potter," she admonishes. "Do you really think we could mourn or celebrate properly without eating? Do you think George is sitting down staring at the window like you? 'Course not! It's because Fred would've wanted him to live his life. Now Harry, you did not save the whole bloody Wizarding World for everyone to mourn, did you?" When he shakes his head, she gives a smirk worthy for a true Slytherin. "See? Now get your arse downstairs and eat."

He finally smiles, taking a step forward to hug her. Harry buries his head into her shoulder as she squeezes him. "Thank you," he said... well more like whisper to her.

"What for?"

"For being patient," he muttered into her ear. He was right. Daphne has always been patient with him, always listening to his stories about Sirius or maybe even Dobby. She never complains even when their first date was cut off when he feels like he want to visit the graveyard. Actually, she even mourns with him though almost none of her friends had died during the War. Any other girl would've liked the attention to be only them–they'll get impatient probably after a year and force him to pay attention to themselves. No. Daphne actually wants to give him a bit more closure, to sew almost every emotional cut that has split open during the war. She is one of the few people who listens to his rants.

Her smile widens, "As long as you're okay, I'm okay. 'Sides, Har, you actually stayed for the whole five hours of my shopping. That takes guts."

"I'm a Gryffindor, remember?"

Daphne laughs, drawing herself away from him. Blue meets green. "I love you."

"Love you too, Daph."

May 2, 1998 is definitely not a date that he should hate. That's for sure, he thought as he pulls her into a deep kiss.


	2. Taking the Chance

**#3 Ronald Weasley for the July Character Versatility Competition! :)**

 **Taking the Chance**

Ronald Weasley has a problem in standing out.

Being in a family of seven, it never really was much of a problem when one wanted to hide in the shadows. Bill is a Cursebreaker. Charlie is a Dragon Keeper. Percy is a prefect who plans to work for the Ministry like their father. Fred and George are pranksters, though mum's always upset with them, at least they create names for themselves as the best pranksters in Hogwarts. Then there's his little sister, Ginny. She may not be anything yet, but being the only girl in a family of six boys, she stood out from them all even from the day she was born! Then there was him, the sixth child...

He isn't anything special, being just a ten-year-old wizard. His accidental magic isn't anything extraordinary. He isn't smart like Bill or Percy is. He isn't going to be as brave as Charlie. He isn't a troublemaker compared to the twins. Technically, his mum might have a heart attack when he comes out as a girl. Overshadowed by his brothers and his little sister, it isn't really a surprise that his greatest wish is to stand out ever since he could speak.

It's pretty hard to do just that when there's absolutely nothing that he could do that's better than the rest.

Quidditch? 'Course not. He's not good at seeking the bloody snitch, nor is he good at shooting the quaffle through the hoops. He was worse when it comes to hitting the bludgers like Fred and George are. Keeper? Ha! The day he'd be good at that is the day Albus Dumbledore would die! Pranking? The only thing he was good at there was keeping secrets from his mother. Then that's when he finally finds a thing that he's great at! Wizarding Chess.

Ron studies the strategy, knows it like the back of his hand. The day he had beaten George at the game, he practices harder than ever. Here is his chance! That screams at the bottom of his mind as he continues to play, beating every single member in his family at least once! He was called the 'king of chess' once while the twins were teasing him before. For once in his life, he actually feels special, he actually feels that he finally stands out in a family of seven–that he finally prove everyone wrong and he isn't planning to be overshadowed by his brothers.

But it isn't enough.

No.

He wants to be a prefect. He wants to win the Quidditch Cup. He wants to earn as much points in Gryffindor as possible.

Those dreams all happen when he turns eleven–the day he had finally gotten his Hogwarts Letter. It's suddenly all possible. He is finally assured that he could stand out, to not be just 'another Weasley'.

And when he spots the famous Harry Potter in the same compartment as he is, he sees his chance... He sees his chance to stand out.

Ronald Weasley takes it.


	3. The Very Best

**The Very Best**

Petunia Evans envied her sister–Lily.

She was a ball of flames, grabbing people's attention with her feisty attitude… a trait that she had gotten with that blood red hair of hers. Her eyes had always captured their parents' friends' attention, dragging them into dark green waters. It was nowhere near compared to Petunia's plain tawny hair and eyes.

That was fine. Lily could be pretty for all she cared.

Then she had to be known as the nicest person on earth too. Lily Evans stood up for her friends. In her classes, her classmates and her teachers loved her. She was also a role model, always there for people who needed her and always there to help when people wanted it. Petunia was nowhere near that. She was sour, materialistic, realistic. She was not naïve like her sister; she knew this world wasn't the nicest place Lily thought it was.

That was also fine. Lily could have been the loveliest girl as she was the prettiest for all she cared.

Then she had to be a witch…

When a man named Albus Dumbledore walked through these doorsteps, Petunia thought that this time… this time, the attention might turn to her. That ' _darling_ ' Lily would finally step back into the shadows and allow her to take the limelight. But no, that couldn't be possible as the damned Professor announced that Lily was special (as if she wasn't already!), that she had amazing powers that no one could imagine. Lily had _magic._

That wasn't fine. Lily Evans had crossed the line.

Petunia wrote letters to that Dumbledore man, begging to be taken as a student at Hogwarts, begging to be like one of them, begging to finally take the stage. That couldn't happen, and that changed inside her.

Petunia now disliked Lily. She despised everything about her. She wanted nothing to do with her.

She sneered at every hallway she had passed, insulted her every time she could, and if that wasn't enough, she denied her existence.

That was what had happened for the next ten years, and by that time, everything had flew by so fast.

Petunia was already married to a man who finally showed her that it was okay to be her. She finally had a life without her sister trying to overshadow her. She was finally, at most… contented with what she had.

Then that bloody day came.

Lily Evans… well Potter, was dead.

Then a little baby boy showed up in her doorstep, crying.

Petunia Dursley kept him because she needed closure. This was the only way to repay for everything she had ever done to Lily. Contentment wasn't really the only thing that came when she married Vernon, no, she had earned sadness too–sadness that she had never gotten to know her sister.

So she kept him.

Her husband wasn't agreeable. Unlike her, he hadn't yet come to terms with magic–only heard the stories she had told. Demonic. He had commented, so he wasn't a fan in keeping the boy.

She convinced him.

The boy now lived in the cupboards with food to eat and water to drink.

That might not have been enough, being the son of the of the most popular girl, well witch, of her age.

But it was the best she could've done.


	4. The Yule Ball

_**This is for July Event Character Versatility!**_

 _ **Characters Used: Draco and Hermione**_

 **The Yule Ball**

Draco felt as if he went insane.

He swore. At the pace he was moving in, he really was going mad. Leaving Pansy would make his mother grate him alive for such foul manners, following Granger would make his father Crucio him insane if he even found out about it! It was probably because of the damn firewhiskey he was drinking that made him like this, screw Blaise for taunting him, screw Theo for being such an arse. Draco remained silent as murderous thoughts ran in his head when he finally saw a brunette fourteen-year-old sitting down by the edge of the Lake.

Her curly brown hair that was tied meticulously down were now all over the place. She didn't seem to notice him with her hands covering her face. "...Granger," he finally said. Hermione turned to look at him. There was a tiny bit of mascara running down her cheeks, and her amber eyes lost the spark that it usually had. Draco slapped himself mentally at the thought.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said bitterly. "I'm not in the mood."

Granger stalking off was seen all over the Great Hall, and the Weasel didn't look the least bit sorry when he did what he had just done. Now, she was pretty much the talk around the houses. Seeing her at that state, that might've fueled him with insanity to make him sit beside her with hands on the ground to support his weight. "I'm not in the mood either; so what got your knickers in a twist?"

She scoffed, "Ron," she muttered, not bothering to be defensive like she usually was. "He's a git! Fraternizing with the enemy? Why would he think that?" At her words, her eyes started to glisten with tears once more.

"The Weasel doesn't deserve your anger," he pointed out, his voice now softer than before. He hated seeing people cry. His mother cries all the time whenever his father had hit her because of his blasted temper. Then right now, he found himself staring at Granger who had tears springing from her eyes and he didn't know what to do. She was strong. She didn't cry after his insults like any other girl would. She didn't cry after rumors that were telling the world that she was a slag. No. She was stronger than that. What he didn't understand was that she had to cry for someone as worthless as the prat. Draco sighed. "I don't know about you Granger, but you're a whole lot braver than this. You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!"

"And that's the point," she snapped, and she stood up facing him. Her long pink dress was splattered with dirt, but she didn't seem to notice. "I'm a 'mudblood'. I'm worthless. You know that. Everyone knows that! I have to prove myself;I always need to! Then there's this chance when I could relax. I could finally let go! But that didn't happen, did it?"

Draco smirked, bringing up a hand for her to shake. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"You said this is your only chance of letting go, isn't it," he raised his eyebrow. "Why not make your own identity for yourself? Don't let some prats tell you what to do. Start again. I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hermione Granger," she said. This time there was a smile on her face. "Pleasure to meet you as well."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

They danced. Draco forgot everything that had happened before. Nothing mattered for now. Be it that she was a mudblood. Be it that he was a Slytherin. The facts were all gone from his head. All he saw were amber eyes staring up at him, glinting happily. And that was all he needed to see. They talked too. They had a lot in common, hundreds of them, even a few muggle books that they had finally shared. "A Tale of Two Cities is quite refreshing," Hermione said, playfully arguing with him.

He smirked again, "That's what you think, Granger. That's as refreshing as Romeo and Juliet, and you know how I feel about that."

The music that they had heard back from the Great Hall was gone, and Hermione stepped back from him with a small curtsy. "I enjoyed dancing with you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ditto, Ms. Granger."

Draco knew it ended. The smirk faltered a bit, but it was still there. He turned around and started to walk away, "If Weasel didn't notice you in the first place, don't even bother with him. He's not worth your time," he said softly.

"Yeah, and Malfoy?" He glanced back at her; a wide grin was painted on her lips. "Thank you."

It hadn't ended, Draco Malfoy thought as he continued to stroll.

It was only the beginning.


	5. The Surprising Outcome

**For the July Event Character Versatility**

 **Characters used: Lily I and James I**

 **The Surprising Outcome**

Lily Evans and James Potter.

Anyone would've said that they were the greatest couple that Hogwarts had ever made. They were the Golden Couple, and each house, even Slytherin would agree, but they never really became them right away. No. They hated each other's guts at first with James disliking the fact that the redhead was terribly uptight and with Lily hating the fact that he was such an 'arrogant toe-rag'. First year till Second year they were raining each other with insults and everybody were already making bets on who would throw the best insult in each argument every single day. That was how well-known their hatred was.

Then third year came. The dislike James had grown into fancy when they rode the train. It was quite a surprise to everyone when the first words that came out of his mouth when he saw the beautiful redhead was, "Fancy going out with me, Evans?" which earned him quite a harsh slap on the cheek. The resentment may have grown out in James, but for Lily, it made itself a permanent residence every time the words 'James Potter' came out of one's mouth.

Fourth year. Fifth year.

It all ended the same with the Marauder asking her out every day, getting a flat out rejection in the process. Then of course, he had to start pulling pranks on Snape a bit more often than usual with frustration that could fuel anyone. He didn't like the friendship Lily and Snivellus had with each other. He was a Slytherin. And as a Potter, he was known to hate anyone in that house. Then came the very day when their friendship had ended, the day when James Potter wanted to strangle the prat to the floor and kill him at the very spot. He called Lily Evans a 'mudblood', and that made her decided to stop being friends with him all together.

Sixth Year.

That wasn't a great year. The feelings that James had for her became slightly stronger, and that year was when his father died too. He thought he had no hope anymore. That was when Lily started to talk to him. The arrogance blown down a bit. The pranking was shortly put to a halt at the sudden depressed atmosphere a certain Marauder held for five months. Lily had became his friends, and James realized that no matter how much he had liked her, there was no way that he could ruin their relationship by saying just that right away. So he waited and watched her date arses that broke her heart again and again. What she didn't know was that the men she had dated had been sent to the Hospital Wing because of boils, cuts, boneless arms, and all of the above. You name it. James had done it.

Seventh year.

That was the year that James and Lily had been appointed as head boy and head girl. They still had a bit of an ongoing banter, but they were now acquaintances–friends as James so boldly puts it. That was where it stopped.

Nobody knew the real story on how James Potter and Lily Evans got together.

They knew their history from first to seventh year, but when it came to people asking them on who did they became something more than friends, they would give a mischievous grin and shut their lips as if it was a small joke that they shared. It really was. The reason on why James had finally asked Lily out wasn't because they had finally gotten along or was it because he stopped being a git to everybody. Not exactly.

It was December 23.

James Potter grinned at the date. Two days before Christmas! Four days before the ball technically. And Lily had pushed him to plan with her to make sure that the oncoming Christmas Ball was as organized as it could be. Remus, Peter, and Sirius had gone home for the Holidays... well, Sirius only went home to convince his brother to come join him live with the Potters, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he was taking Lily on a date in Hogsmeade!

It wasn't exactly a date as Lily had firmly stated that he 'should not get any ideas because this is not a date', but it was obviously better than nothing.

"Lily!" he greeted the beautiful redhead as she came down from the steps of her room wearing a large trench coat that complimented her figure. "Excited for Hogsmeade?"

She scowled, "Not exactly. Hopefully you're not getting any ideas?"

"Of course not, my Lily Flower!"

"Lily," she corrected immediately and gave him a glare. "Come on, let's go. Let's get this done and over with."

Ah, she wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic when she lost a bet, was she?

James led her out of the castle in comfortable silence. That was one of the things he had loved when he was with her, the silence wasn't awkward at all. It was relaxing, like he knew she wasn't at all bored, and they were more than comfortable in concentrating at their own thoughts. When they reached Hogsmeade, the black haired seventh year crinkled his nose, "Evans, as much as I admire you, if you try to take me to Puddifoot's, I think I'd go insane."

She chuckled lightly, "And as much as I would love that, Potter, going inside there might also drive me insane too."

He grinned.

"Well, let's talk about the ball! So we settled for the colors, red and green as they are Christmas Colors! Food, we gave the list to the elves. The decoration, well, I'll leave that to myself. The dress code is up and–"

Before she got to continue what she was saying, there was a loud blast of red hit the wall behind them, making it crash down. James pushed her to avoid the impact and narrowed his eyes at the new comers. Death eaters. Flashes of his father entered his head as he raised his wand and pointed it at them, "Bombarda!" The explosion made them all jump.

Lily gaped at the masks before giving a wave of her wand herself, "Protego!" She the turned to James, her eyes wide and alert, "Let's run."

But his feet stayed where it was, his eyes trained at the deatheaters. They hurt his dad. They murdered him. "Incendio!"

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Spells were cast everywhere. Green. Red. Blue. Yellow. Flashes of lights pass his eyes as he continued to dodge the Unforgivables. Lily finally had her wand out in an offensive position as she found herself dueling with another death eater herself. "Avis Oppugno!"

"Stupefy!"

He smirked, about to turn back to his opponent when everything went black.

The next thing he knew was waking up back in the infirmary with dark green eyes starting at him, "Lily?" he said tiredly as if in an instant every part of his body started to hurt when he tried to sit up. The said girl pushed him back down with a disapproving look.

"We should've left."

"I don't want to surrender."

Lily sighed, "I thought you were going to die. The spell he used was weird. You ended up with millions of cuts in your body, and–" she choked.

"Hey," he grinned. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"Lucky for you Professor Dumbledore came," Lily muttered, shaking her head. "I should thank you for what happened back there. I owe you."

"Owe me enough to be your date to the ball?" James tried one last time with a small smile, expecting another rejection.

Surprisingly, she nodded her head.


	6. Expectations

**I hope you guys like this! By the way, reviews are definitely welcome ;)**

 **For the July Event Character Versatility**

 **Characters: Albus II and Scorpius**

 **Expectations**

"It's weird," Albus muttered, crossing his arms with a small scowl. The two Slytherins lounged in the common room as they stared at the crackling flames in front of them. Being fifth years, it was no surprise that they had classmates locked in their dorms hopelessly getting ready for O.W.L.'s. It was actually funny, how they just continue to sit there without a care in the world.

The blond man raised his eyebrows, his light grey eyes boring at the back of his head. "What's weird?"

"How they expect everything from us. You know, how they expect me to be great at DADA and Transfigurations, be an excellent seeker–"

"You're the best bloody chaser in the Slytherin Quidditch Team!"

"—defeat the next fucking Dark Lord and shit like that just because I look like my father. Damn James," Albus sighed as he mentioned his older brother. "He doesn't need to live up to those expectations."

Scorpius smirked, "At least they don't expect you to be good at Potions, be a son of a bitch, and be the next freaking wizard to hand over my life to the next Dark Lord just because I'm my 'father's son'."

"This is why we're best mates."

"Because we pity each other?"

Albus snorted, "We could do that by our own just fine, mate. What I mean is, we understand each other."

He punched him on the shoulder, "Hey, if the next Dark Lord came up, we better do the fucking opposite than what we're suppose to do. Kick them off their rocker for once."

"You know what?" he grinned. "That's a pretty good idea."


	7. A Forgotten Face

**For the July Event Character Versatility**

 **Character Used: Lily Luna Potter**

 **A Forgotten Face**

Lily Luna Potter is, as everyone had always mentioned, was like the reincarnation of the one and only Lily Potter.

Instead of the orange-red hair, James had gotten from his mom, she had flame-y red ones and dark green eyes that came from her father. Anyone could say that she looked so much like Lily I from top to bottom. Her personality, however, could differ.

She was intelligent, everyone was right about that, but she wasn't known as the brightest witch of her age like her best friend, Rose Weasley. Being great at Potions, DADA, Charms, and Transfigurations, everybody had been complimenting her about how much like Lily I she was. It stopped from there though. Lily Luna loved to prank. Being the mad scientist behind all of James's doings, nobody would've suspected her as the one sending a toilet seat to her mum and dad straight from Hogwarts (totally worth the Howler).

The portraits were always watching her every move, fawning over her and complimenting how she was following her grandmother's footsteps in a way.

There was, however, one portrait that had tears running down his cheekbones when she walked to the Headmaster's office.

"Lily?" The portrait whispered and Lily Luna laughed, thinking not much of it.

The redhead had shook her head, still grinning at the awkward mistake, "Lily Luna... Not my grandmother, if that's what you mean... sir." The other portraits usually laughed it off and apologized for such a mistake, but the dark-haired man didn't. Instead, he left the portrait and the tears that were running down his face added.

Lily, left confused, furrowed her eyebrows at the portrait, and when the Headmaster had finally arrived, she asked who the man was.

"That," Ms. McGonagall's eyes twinkled sadly. "was Severus Snape."


	8. They Will Pay

**For the Tarot Card Challenge:** **The Justice secondary- Legal matters facing the Questioner will have a negative outcome. If none in process, they might come up in a negative way.**

 **For the July Character Versatility: Character Used is Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle**

 **They Will Pay**

Ginny Weasley hated feeling weak.

She despised feeling hopeless.

Maybe that was why she had joined the Dark Lord and became his mistress. She was so enamored by power, the way he radiated it, the way he held such confidence in matters that even she couldn't take. She had became the strongest witch of her age, screw Hermione or Harry, she was more powerful than them. She is more powerful than them.

Her lips smacked together, still feeling the taste of Tom's lips on hers as they mashed together before they had faced the Final Battle. She had barely remembered the way her body smacked down onto the bed as she let the Voldemort take control over her withering body and let his hands wander around her body. She moaned at the feeling. "For eternity, we'd have power," she remembered herself groaning out as his hand grazed her sweet spot.

"Yes, yes," he muttered over and over again as he climaxed.

Ginny snapped out from her daydream and stared at the people before her. There was the boy-who-lived (she snarled at the thought), Hermione (the mudblood), Ron (the stupid little blood traitor), and Shacklebolt. She didn't know what had happened. She didn't know why her lover had died. All she knew was that she was facing charges against her. There was still a chance. There was still a fighting chance for her to live.

She batted her eyelashes, creating tears. "H–Harry," she sobbed. "I didn't have a ch–choice. He threatened m–me, and my fam–family. I did terrible..." she trailed off, almost celebrating how desperate she had sounded. Once she was out of here, she would create her own army and revive him, and they could rule together.

"But your memories," Harry looked conflicted.

"They were fake!" she wailed.

"Ok–"

Ron was the first to stop him, his eyes narrowing at his sister. "No," his voice was firm. "I think she's lying. This isn't my sister. My sister was long gone back in second year."

All the facade dropped down, and Ginny snarled. "The sister you knew was never there!"

"Azkaban," Kingsley had announced and Ginny trashed around at the grip the other aurors had on her. No! This was not supposed to happen! This wasn't going to happen! "Life sentence."

"You will pay!" Ginny growled at her crying brother. They were getting smaller and smaller as they faded from her sight. "You will all pay!"


	9. Rumors

**For the July Event Character Versatility**

 **Characters Used: Fleur and Bill**

 **Rumors**

Fleur Weasley hated them for staring.

Bill was–is a brave man. The scars on his face and body had proved it. He doesn't deserve those treacherous glares.

He defended her.

He saved her.

Though the public had other ideas.

Just because she was a veela didn't mean that she needed someone better! No. Her husband was the best there ever was!

She despised the way he looked so deflated every single time he heard the whispers and thinking on why she even stayed beside him... She usually washed those thoughts away with a kiss and whisper with a sickly sweet smile that he always loved. "You're perfect."

But Fleur knew that the seed of doubt had been placed, that only he could remove.

"Thank you," he whispered back with a weak smile.

Fleur hated them for doing this, and she planned to do everything to get her Bill back.


	10. Promises, Promises

**For the July Event Character Versatility!**

 **Characters Used: Teddy and Tonks**

 **Promises, Promises**

"There's a war, Teddy," Tonks said as she carried her little child, watching fondly as his hair changed color every time a word spouted out of her mouth. He was going to be one of the greatest wizards, she was sure of it. She smiled, a sad one. "Your daddy's out there fighting right now. You should be proud of him, ya know? And mummy's gonna join him too. I mean, who else is going to battle out those slimy death eater scums, eh?" Her mother snorted behind her, but she didn't say any comments.

Tonks wasn't supposed to get out of the house; she knew that as Remus had solidly lectured her over and over again... but she didn't want to be left out. She wasn't going to let Remus be the only one carrying the burden in this, she knew that they already both had enough of this all, and it was time to end it. "You're going to be a great boy, Teds. You're gonna be in Hufflepuff, obviously. Best house there is," she winked at the gurgling child.

Teddy hiccuped and his large blue eyes continued to stare back at her brown ones. "Everything's gonna be okay, now, alright?" she murmured into his ear to which he smiled a bit. Her vision started to blur as she set the child down on her mother's arms, and the house was filled with wailings caused by him. "Mummy's gonna make sure that you'd be safe. You'll be good for me, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Her mother, Andromeda stared at her questioningly. When Tonks nodded, her mother sighed. She knew that whatever her daughter had set in her mind, there was no turning back. She was too stubborn for her own good. "Be safe."

Tonks flashed a smile, "Always am."

With that, she stepped out of her home, her mind focused on Hogwarts as she heard the screaming cries of her child.

 _You'd be living in a safe world,_ Tonks thought. _I promise._


	11. A Bottle of Ogden's

**For the July Event Character Versatility**

 **Character Used: Minerva McGonagall**

 **A Bottle of Ogden's**

Professor McGonagall stared in horror when she glanced at the calendar beside her. September 1. The first day of Hogwarts, and to her dismay, the oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter, and the oldest child of George and Angelina Weasley, decided to grace their presents in the corridors for the first time. And from their visits, they don't differ from the namesakes. The old woman continued to glance at their names on the two letters. James Sirius Potter. Fred Hanson Weasley II. Of course. As if Merlin hadn't had enough by placing the marauders under her professorship, nor had he been bored after placing the boy-who-lived in her house, no, he had to add the two troublemakers in the batch while she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts!

She groaned, eyeing the bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey beside her. The past Gryffindor head of house poured herself another glass, gulping it as quickly as possible. It wasn't enough to drown her terror. "I feel as if you're having trouble, Minerva," she glanced to see Albus's bright blue eyes twinkling at her from the portrait.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I dare you to try and raise another batch of Marauders, Albus."

"The pain," it was Severus's turn to speak, his usual solemn features morphing into a sneer. "As if the two Potters weren't enough to wreck havoc in the castle. They had to procreate spawns too."

They were good boys, James Sirius and Fred II, just like the past James Potter and Sirius Black–best of friends. At the thought, Professor McGonagall shut her eyes close at the pounding headache. May Merlin take her. She wasn't ready for them at all... and being the descendants of the most troublemaking men in history made her feel even more nauseous than before. "I don't know how you take it Albus."

"I have to say, the pranks were quite the amusement back in the days," Albus smiled. "I wonder if they had new tricks 'up their sleeves' as the muggle say."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the already refilled glass, smirking. "I have a feeling you'd need a stash of those if you still plan on being Headmistress." His voice was as sardonic as ever.

She eyed the bottle of Ogden's in front of her and snorted.

"Right you are, Severus."


	12. Broken Promises

**July Event Character Versatility**

 **Characters Used: Regulus and Sirius Black**

 **Broken Promises**

Seven-year-old Sirius Black glanced down at the five-year-old, his grey eyes looking at him fondly. There could be hundreds of reasons why Sirius never ran off whenever things had gotten hard with his mother, but for him, it was only down to one: the love for his brother. He could survive the Cruciatus, he could survive being starved in a span of one week, he could stand boring lectures on how Blacks were above all and how they bow to know one, he could stand how his mother was shrieking at him on why he held such a fondness for muggle object, all of those he could withstand, as long as he could see his brother at the end of the day. "How are ya, little bro?" The older boy grinned.

Regulus, however, didn't look the slightest amused by him. "Mummy 'exed you, dided she?" He waved his pudgy hands at him, pronouncing a few words wrong as he did.

The other winced in return. He rubbed the fabric over his upper arm and gritted his teeth. The large cut was still fresh, all right. "Yep, but obviously not hard enough. I'm too strong to be hurt," he winked at him, trying to get rid of the frown that had formed in his lips. He was just a simple five-year-old. Sirius didn't want to burden him with anything. "Nothing you should worry 'bout, of course."

"I dun like punwishment," he pouted in return, his grey eyes wide and innocent. "I dun like you getting huwrt."

"I won't be."

"Are you sure?"

Sirius forced a smile and nodded his head. The doubt in his little brother's eyes vanished almost immediately and they ended up running around the house. The seven-year-old tugged the sleeves to cover all the scars on his upper arm, not wanting to let Regulus see.

He was powerful, invincible, unstoppable.

At least in the eyes of his brother.

Then again, Sirius preferred that it'd stay that way.

* * *

"LEAVE THEN! IF YOU'RE SO FASCINATED WITH THOSE MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS THEN LEAVE."

"FINE THEN. I'LL BLOODY WELL LEAVE. DON'T WANT YOU TO GET SOME 'VIRUS' OUT OF ME, RIGHT?"

Christmas dinner had gone really well then, Sirius had thought sarcastically. Ever since he was sorted in Gryffindor, he and his mother had been having this same argument ever since. His father had been pleased at the stubborn personality he had. ('I'm glad that you bowed to no one, son' he had said.) However, whenever he was gone, his mother would explode with overused insults.

Sirius stalked back in his room with a stinging pain on his cheek, not expecting his nine-year-old brother to be there in it. There were tears in glistening in his eyes as Regulus walked towards him, "You're not going to leave, are you?" His voice was so frail that Sirius already felt like smacking himself behind the head. Of course he'd heard.

Before he could answer, his younger brother shook his arm desperately. "Don't go! Stay! Please!"

Sirius didn't know what had gotten to him... but he knelt down and held both of his little brother's hand. "I won't. Nothing you should worry about."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And Sirius stayed, ignoring the continuing insults that shot through him and the Cruciatus Curse thrown at him.

He would stay, as long as his brother needed him.

* * *

The hat had barely touched Regulus Black's head when it yelled (with such intensity, mind you), "SLYTHERIN!"

The arrogant smirk that Sirius had on as he was chatting it up with James fell and his arms suddenly became limp on his sides. The scared little first year stared at him then at the Slytherin table, not knowing what to do. One minute had passed and a shadow crossed his face as Regulus trudged to the table.

The two hadn't spoken in Hogwarts ever since.

Without really minding it, they both knew deep down that things had changed between them.

* * *

"You told me you weren't going to leave me!" Regulus yelled at Sirius, pointing at the older wizard as his grey eyes sparked dangerously. "Then what do we have here? Packing up your bags and heading to Potter's, I see. The fuck happened to your Gryffindor courage, huh?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not mummy's little boy," he sneered at him. "'Regulus, do this, do that.' I've had enough!"

"GIVE ME THE WHOLE BLOODY BURDEN ON ME, WHY DON'T YOU? YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO LOVE DOING THAT!"

They were silent for five minutes before the younger wizard stalked out of his room.

To Regulus's relief, he could see Sirius walking down the manor for breakfast the next morning.

* * *

"What have you done?"

Those were the first words that spouted out of Regulus's mouth when he saw the writhing man in front of him. He held him up, scrunching his nose at the large gashes on his older brother's shoulders and back. "R-Refused t-o ta–take it," Sirius shuddered before he collapsed down again. "N-need to go to Po-Potter Manor."

Regulus frantically scanned the area. No one would cure him. He couldn't do it because he was underage. His mother wasn't going to do it... then that meant... that meant he was going to leave him. He then stared at Sirius once again before pushing him to the fireplace after putting powder in it. "Potter manor!" He yelled for him and the body of his older brother disappeared. Hopefully, he had gotten safely to the place.

The promise was broken.

* * *

"Thank you."

Summer was over and Sirius was facing his final year. He was pumped, the wide grin had proved it. "Thank you," he stated again with another grin to his younger brother. The smile fell from his face when Regulus sneered at him.

"I don't need a blood traitor to thank me," he spat before walking away.

The promise was broken and so did the relationship between two brothers.


	13. Memories

**For the Emotion Challenge!**

 **Memories**

"Stupid, bloody cleaning," Hermione cursed under her breath, glaring at the ripped up parchments that were hiding in her drawer. She needed to find that document about Umbridge for tomorrow. It was supposed to be around here somewhere. She glared at the yellowing papers as she went deeper and deeper. "How the hell did I lose that thing? Damn it. I should've... Ow!"

She yelped, drawing her finger out of the drawer to reveal blood running down her finger. "Then this happen," she snapped, turning to the drawer in front of her and brought her finger near to the object, bringing it out. "Stupid little paper cut and..."

Hermione found herself staring at a picture. There were two people sitting together, shoving each other to the ground. The brunette's face was in an embarrassing shade of red as she tried to knock the blond Slytherin off his feet. Her brown eyes widened and she brought the thing closer to her, sniffling slightly as her throat started to block up. She had forgotten all about this. It was at the end of seventh year (well, eighth year) when Slytherins and Gryffindors were in good terms. This happened when she was still together with Ronald.

At the thought, she clenched her hand around the picture, crumbling it.

Tears found themselves sliding down her cheeks, and a memory pulled her back before she could wipe them away.

 _"The weasel would never be good enough for you," Draco had said, staring down at her with crossed arms. He shifted his stance and looked at the lake, his face looking a bit more disgruntled than before. It would've been quite a peaceful time back then, if they both hadn't heard her sniffles. "I don't know why you stick by him, why you let him play you like this, what the hell happened to the smartest witch in our age?" Hermione stood up, her eyes bloodshot as she glared at him. How dare he? How dare he just stand there and judge her life when he himself had been so caught up in his own mistakes these past few weeks?_

 _She narrowed her eyes, "And you think you are?"_

 _"OF COURSE I DO!" He snapped, whirling around. "Do you have any bloody idea how damn tired I am to watch you just sit there complain about the fucking weasel then be with him again after a day? He doesn't treat you well, Hermione! You should've seen the way he snogged Vane! He never regretted any of it. You're just a fucking toy he's playing with."_

 _Hermione didn't remember what had happened. She honestly didn't know. Everything turned so red that the last thing she remembered was slapping him on the cheek and yelling, "–Funny for a death eater who was just outside of the room I was being tortured in!" She didn't need to hear the rest when she saw his stony face. She caught her breath. "Draco, I'm sorry..."_

 _He brought a hand out to stop her and a bitter laugh escaped his lips, "Of course," he smiled, a scary one that she found herself shivering from the coldness of it. "I never could escape that title, huh. Death eater... I thought you were over that? Alright, Granger, if that's how you feel, good bye." He walked away, his robes swishing as he turned in the next corner._

 _Surprisingly, she didn't find herself to stop him._

 _And the growing relationship they had, had ended._

It may not have been a romantic relationship, not really. They kept on arguing, pushing each other past their breaking point, but they always know how to clean up the damage with each other by their side. Hermione dropped the picture to the floor, wiping the continuous tears. He was right anyway, she thought bitterly. Whatever. It was over. There was nothing that needed to be fixed.

Without another word, she walked out of her office, not bothering to see if Umbridge's file was anywhere to be found.

She just had to deal with that later.


	14. Bloody Auror Training

**"Well, F*ck..." A Competition: Today, my drill sergeant was yelling at me and asking me questions. I got a question wrong, and he asked me if I was a 'shit sandwich'. I replied with 'yes sir, with extra cheese'. I'm now running miles till the day I die. FML.**

 **Bloody Auror Training!**

"Constant Vigilance, Potter! The stinging hex almost hit you!" Moody yelled at the two men who were panting. "You think the death eaters are going to take it easy on you because you need to 'catch your breath', Black? Nonsense! You will be aurors by twenty years at this rate! Ten laps more. Dodge every single spell that will go at you!" James Potter didn't bother to let him continue his rant and ran off with Black not far behind. With Moody's ever changing decision, they wouldn't be surprised if ten laps became twenty.

He ran and ran, sucking in as much air his lungs could carry. He wanted to be an auror, that was obvious, but he didn't know that it was this fucking hard. This was worse than Quidditch Practice! And he practiced his team till the very last hour! "Bloody hell," Sirius spluttered out, and his arms swayed on his sides like some like a rag doll. "One more lap and I'll be dead."

"Wonderful. You think it did the whole world a favor?" James quirked an eyebrow. He jumped up high to dodge a jet of red spell shooting at him, and sweat trickled down his forehead. That was close.

The young Black barked out a laughter, "Poor Voldemort. How could he live without seeing my handsome face?"

"The git could live without seeing your–actually, let him see your face and he'd drop dead!" A smirk grew on the man's face. He adjusted his glasses, making him see the mischievous hazel eyes that almost everyone had grown accustomed to back in Hogwarts. "I could see it now! Lord Voldemort drops dead from seeing Sirius Black's ugly face."

Sirius scoffed, "The only reason he'd drop dead is because I'm drop dead gorgeous. You hear me Potter–oh shit!" His shaggy hair bounced from his shoulders when a spell come at him, rendering him motionless. His grey eyes glared at the tall man who stood and laughed in front of his lying figure. James laughter went to a halt when Moody walked towards them. He sighed. There they go again.

"What was that, Black? First you. Next Potter. Then you again!" Moody muttered a spell and a whisk of blue air surrounded Sirius, causing him to get back at his feet. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"Yes, sir," James said, smiling when he knew what Sirius's answer would be.

"'Course sir, Sirius is my name!"

Moody's eyes narrowed even more, "Are you a shit sandwich, Black?"

The young Black's grin widened and his eyes started to glitter, "Yes sir! With extra cheese."

There was a long silence. Even James and Sirius didn't utter anything or even laugh at their joke, especially with Moody's unnerving stare directed at them. Finally, he spoke. "Extra five hours," he said dangerously that even the two mischievous twenty-year-olds flinch. "You'll be running till midnight, Black" He turned his back and walked back to where he was standing before. James snickered at the forlorn expression on his best mate's face. Moody turned to him. "Find this amusing Potter? You'll be joining him."

"Well, Fuck..." Sirius sighed, glancing at him. "We shouldn't have said that, should we?"

"You think?" James groaned. "Lily's going to be pissed at me... again."

"Hey, there's always hot angry sex involved at the end so–" Sirius dropped to the ground motionless once again. This time, it wasn't the head auror who had done it but the Gryffindor who was grinning wickedly at his fellow Marauder.


	15. No Matter What

**Occasion A Day Challenge**

 **No Matter What**

If Lily Potter had ever felt so happy and ecstatic in her entire life, it had to be the day her son finally slipped out of her and into a whole new life (her wedding was a close second). She had heard stories about child birth, how it could be the most excruciating pain that a woman could naturally experience, but for her, that wasn't so.

She held the baby boy close to her arms and a tired grin stretched across her lips. He had the same green eyes like her, but from the shape of his face to the dark strands of hair already poking out from his scalp, he could almost be the carbon copy of her husband. Lily glanced up at a smiling right beside her who was glancing back at the baby in both awe and wonder. James shook her head and looked at the redhead, "We're parents now..." he whispered. "We're parents now, I mean–"

"Because you suddenly know that now, James," she teased, rolling her eyes. "Let the baby sleep."

He quieted down.

They lasted five minutes staring at the little boy whose green eyes now closed, showing thin lashes. Lily hugged him close. It was definitely like love at first sight... "Harry," she spoke. "Harry James Potter."

It was James's turn to give a large mischievous grin, "He'd be an awesome Chaser, like his father of course. Wait till Sirius hears about this, we'll have a Marauder in our hands in no time."

The Young Black had been with them since the day she went into labor which was twelve hours ago. Lily shook her head, "As much as I love you, we'll have a prefect in our hands, James."

"But Lily-Flower–"

But before they could finish, a ragged looking man bounced into the room with an excited look on his face. Sirius spread his arms wide, not looking the slightest embarrassed from his uninvited entrance (from what Lily had remembered, she asked for ten minutes alone time, no matter how much she appreciated Sirius for being there), "Let me see my little Prongslet!"

Lily chuckled, staring lovingly into Harry's face. She'll protect him forever, no matter what.


End file.
